


The way you move (moves me)

by WarwomanWay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Darcy watches Natasha dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way you move (moves me)

Some nights when Darcy can't sleep she sneaks down to the gym, where Natasha is most likely dancing to soft music playing in the background. There is something in the way Natasha moves fluidly and flawless that has Darcy in a trance like state that calms and relaxes her mind even on her most restless nights.

Darcy knows that Natasha knows that she watches her and Darcy assumes the redhead is ok with her being an audience because Darcy is still alive right? Because the one thing Darcy knows about the assassin is that she is very protective over her privacy. 

It's not like she started out to spy on her in the first place. No the first time it happened was just after Stark moved her and Jane into the tower and Darcy had woken up in a cold sweat from a nightmare about being crushed to death by an alien robot. Instead of trying to go back to sleep she slips out of her bed to venture through the tower, its not like she had a set destination in mind her feet just carried her to the gym. The first time watching catching Natasha leaping into the air was the most stunning beautiful sight Darcy has every seen and it puts her at ease, because Natasha moves the way Darcy expects her to, dangerously and calculated and Darcy knows she is safe in the assassins presence. 

Sometimes Darcy falls asleep at the door and wakes up the next morning with a blanket of some sort drapped over her, and its like its their unspoken agreement of sorts. 


End file.
